These Hands Can Heal
by Molly1996
Summary: Dr Faith Reselda is not a Doctor who should be messed with. A smart woman with a head full of knowledge, she knows what she's doing. So why is she so unsure of what to do with her future? Does she stay in her current positon, running her own section of a hospital, or does she join a team of Doctors who try to diagnose the most bizarre cases?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever time writing a fanfic for House MD, I hope I got the characters right...**

Dr Faith Reselda stood before the cabinet which held the medical supplies. She tapped her pen on the counter, fighting to keeping her foot from tapping the floor as well. Her eyes scanned over the papers and as she bit the corner of her lip, she began to fill in the paperwork. This was one of her least favourite parts of the job, doing the paperwork. She understood what she needed to do, that wasn't the problem, she just didn't like writing it all down. She had to write all the steps she took to diagnose her patient and treat them, something which wasn't Faith's strongest point.

"Well, Doc, is it serious?" Her patient asked, leaning forward in his seat on the examination bed. He sat at an awkward angle, trying to look around her and catch a glimpse of the paperwork in front of her.

"Mr Ku-" Faith began, shaking her head and pausing when the examination room door was opened. She huffed as Dr House walking into the room, limping to the little stool and taking a seat. "Mr Kumanda," she continued, focusing back on her patient. "It's just a cold, nothing to worry about. Just rest, keep hydrated and perhaps have some warm soup. You'll be fine."

"Unless it's not a cold" Dr House said, inserting himself into the consultation. His nose was slightly scrunched as he leaned forward, his chin resting atop his hands which were holding the cane. "Then you'll be dead in a week."

"A week?!" Mr Kumanda gasped, looking between the two doctors.

"Mr Kumanda, it's just a cold. I'm positive of that, trust me" Faith tried to reassure him, giving House a glare. "Now, go home, rest and have some soup with a glass of water. You'll only be unwell for a few more days."

Mr Kumanda looked between the doctors uneasily. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded, picked up his jacket and left. Faith turned back to her papers, scribbling down everything that she had told the patient about his illness. Just as her pen was about to settle in the section where she had to sign, House coughed to get her attention.

House was a somewhat challenging man. He was tall but stood slightly hunched, given the fact that he had a rather prominent limp. His hair was dark, a few slight grey hairs but that didn't really matter much, didn't really influence his whole look. And though his eyes were blue, Faith saw them as more of a grey-ish colour too. And as much as she refused to admit it, he was rather attractive for an older gentleman, especially with the facial hair from not shaving for a few days.

"Aren't you gonna ask me why I'm here?" House asked.

"There are three options. One, Cuddy has said something and you can't find Wilson to moan at. Two, Cuddy has said something and Wilson didn't give you the answer you want. Or three, Wilson is the problem" Faith replied and finished signing her name. "Also, I don't have any food for you to steal."

House ignored Faith's little guesses, narrowing his eyes at the woman. "Wilson's cousin," House began, following Faith as she left the room. "What do you know about her?"

"I didn't even know he had a cousin" Faith said, dropping the file off and beginning to leave the clinic. She waved at a passing nurse, "Bye Joan!". She held the door for House before carrying on towards the elevator. "We don't tend to talk about that kind of stuff."

"Yes, of course, why would you talk about family matter during meaningless sex?" Faith rolled her eyes at his rhetorical question.

"I haven't slept with Wilson" she insisted, pressing the elevator button and tapping her foot. "You would know if I had."

"Well, judging by the state of your knees, I'd say-" he began, leaning to the side as if to get a better view of her legs.

"House, there is nothing on my knees!" Faith interrupted. "Plus, I'm wearing trousers, you can't even see my knees."

"Sadly" he commented with a dramatic sigh.

Faith replied with only a roll of her eyes as she entered the elevator. She was tempted to press the 'close' button before House could get in but she fought the urge, he'd only find her later and annoy her even more. Better to put up with his ten minutes of torment now rather than an hours' worth later.

Of course, Faith was used to the torment from House. Though she was a good few years younger, they got on rather well. Well, as good as anyone could manage to get on with a man like Gregory House. And he seemed to enjoy her company at times, even though he constantly denied it. The child prodigy that was Faith Reselda was considered incredibly interesting to him, different from others.

Faith remembered the first time she met House, when he had told her to 'run along back to kiddie-care'. Think of it now, her cheeks flamed but back then, she was more annoyed than embarrassed. Just because she was young, he automatically assumed her place was among the little kids.

"So, you don't know her?" House asked, leaning heavily on his cane.

"No" she responded, sparing him a single glance.

"Hmm" is all he had to say to that, no little comment to add on. "Well, you've got better boobs."

 _And there it is,_ Faith thought with a huff. "You're an idiot, you know that right?"

"Only for you" House smirked, leaving the elevator when it stopped at his floor.

Faith shook her head, watching House limp away as the door began to shut. There were times when she worried about House, simply because of his constant sarcastic tendencies. He always found some way to pick at her nerves. It may be by making jokes about her intelligence, making suggestive comments about her and Wilson (One of her best friends) or making a little flirty comment which he _knew_ annoyed her to no end.

The elevator doors opened on her floor. Across from the doors, a cream sofa sat with a doctor leaning back, waiting for her. Faith didn't bother to stop before him, knowing that he would get up and follow her. Her white lab coat billowed behind her as she strode towards her office, stopping once to sign a form for a rushing nurse.

Faith sighed in relief as she entered her most favourite place in the hospital. As soon as she opened the door, she could see the beautiful view of Princeton. The glass wall provided not only a breath-taking view, but also natural light which was something Faith greatly enjoyed. To her right was a large desk which took up most of that side of the room. The wrap around desk held her computer on top with a few picture frames and books. It wasn't just a desk, the underside held draws while the end of the desk turned into a cupboard which reminded Faith of a wardrobe. The client chairs faced the desk, backs to the large window. Immediately to left of the door was a wall with shelves holding small statues and books. The room was made up of dark, rich brown of stained wood while the wall holding the desk was of a more natural wood style.

It had taken her forever to get her dream office. Cuddy had given her the office with the beautiful windows with a small desk, two chairs and a book shelf. It had taken five solid month of begging to make Cuddy agree to allow Faith to fully renovate the room. And that's what she did. The hospital paid for twenty percent of the total cost (the same amount of money which they would have paid if they were refurbishing it themselves) and Faith happily paid the rest. It was defiantly worth it.

She rounded the desk, dropping into her chair. This was her safety zone. While the wards changed, new patients and different staff members each day, her office always stayed the same. It's not that she disliked change, she just wanted something constant in her life. That was probably why her office was her favourite place, because of her confidence in it always being there, always being the same. Just how she left it.

Wilson shut the door behind him, moving to sit down in one of the chairs opposite her desk. Dr James Wilson, one of the most respected doctors in the hospital, looked rather worried. His blond hair was slightly messy, as if he had run his hand through it one too many times. His dark eyes were hard, eyebrows drawn down as he looked at Faith.

"Well?" Wilson asked.

"He asked" Faith confirmed, giving him a nod.

"And?" he continued, leaning forward slightly. "What did you say?"

"That I didn't know you even had a cousin, that we don't talk about those things" she replied. "Which is true, we don't. Of course, I got the whole sex comments after that. Thanks, by the way."

"It was a moment of sarcasm, how was I supposed to know that he would carry it on?" Wilson hissed, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You're his best friend" is all Faith said.

Wilson's eyebrow lifted slightly, head giving a little side nod. "Mmm." He stood up with a sigh, rubbing the back of his head. "Make sure..."

"Yes, I know" Faith interrupted. "Now go away, I've got a ton of paperwork to do before my rounds."

Her eyes followed him as he quietly left, closing the door softly behind himself. Faith groaned, letting her head fall onto the desk for just a moment before she gritted her teeth and sat back up. She glared at the pile of folders as she pulled the first one towards herself.

This little bit of paperwork shouldn't be too bad. She opened the file, rubbing at her temples as she allowed her eyes to focus on the writing. Luckily, there wasn't much she did during this time. She read over the files, the patient note and the treatments the doctors were giving them. She'd have to check on the patient and, all being well, she'd sign off on their forms – saying she agreed with the treatment being given. There were only five patients she had to do this for, the other two were her personal patients.

It took Faith twenty minutes to go through all five folders, a personal record. She put the folders back into a pile, smiling as her desk started to become clearer. There, much better. Twirling her chair around, she dragged herself to the furthest draw using her feet. She pulled out her little notepad, a black biro and grabbed a hair bundle.

After tucking her chair in and pulling her dark hair into a ponytail, Faith made her away into the small corridor outside her office. _Dr Faith Reselda, Head of Critical Care_ was written on the little plaque which was on her office door. She took a moment to look at it, a ritual she did before the first round of every day, before turning and making her way to her first patient.

 **And the first chapter is done!**

 **Question: Who do you picture as portraying Faith?**

 **Also, this story is on Wattpad under the same title, writers name is Mollyt1996**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm just taking a moment to address a review from a guest who has asked if I've actually watched 'House MD': I have, thank you. If you actually read the last chapter, you would have seen that Faith thought that House's eyes were fairly grey - I never said they weren't blue at all. While this isn't in first person, this is from Faith's point of view, you're seeing it from her perspective. The same goes for Wilson's hair. Personally, I believe it depends of the light. If some lighting, the colour of his hair is lighter while at other times its darker.**_

 _ **CHAPTER WARNING: There is a racist character in this chapter who IS dealt with. I am in no way racist myself, I just thought that the way Faith dealt with the situation was a good way to show who Faith was as a character.**_

Faith pushed the door open, allowing herself into the 'bull-pen' of House's office. Three of the doctors in the room completely ignored her, while the last one watched as she sat herself down. Leaning back in the chair, Faith watched as House wrote on the whiteboard, often resting his hand against his mouth in thought.

Doctors Chase and Cameron were already used to Faith. She often came into the room, sat down, watched and sometimes participated in the cases. She only usually stayed for five or ten minutes, checking up on them at least once every little while.

Cameron often thought of her as a mother hen of sorts, always checking in to make sure they were okay. It was quite reassuring, really. Though she didn't need someone to have her back, Cameron took comfort in knowing that the other woman was there, ready to jump to her defence if the need arose. She'd already saved Cameron's ass against Cuddy before, something the younger doctor was extremely grateful for.

Dr Robert Chase wasn't concerned about the doctor at all. He found her attractive, just like any other man, but he was smart enough not to go after her. Her quick wit and spiteful tongue was enough to have him backing off. Instead, he liked to sit back and watch her playfully argue with House and, on occasion, put him in his place.

The latest member to join the team, Dr Eric Foreman, watched the woman for a long moment. She looked to be a similar age to him, maybe a few years' difference (higher or lower, he didn't know), she had one of those youthful faces. Her dark hair was pulled back from her face, though a few strands managed to escape and hang down.

"Tapeworm" Faith said, looking at the list of symptoms.

"Tapeworm?" Dr Chase asked, turning to look at her.

"From eating pork" she shrugged in reply.

"The fact that you don't know your lover's religion worries me" House commented, rolling his eyes.

"We don't talk about religion while having hard, rough sex" Faith narrowed her eyes. House turned to her, raising an eyebrow. Cameron and Chase both ignored her while Foreman's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised to nearly his hairline. "But I do know which religion he follows. I'm only saying it because it fits."

"Haven't you got your own ward to be running?" House hinted, nose turning up at her.

"I always help those in need" Faith said, standing from the table and leaving the room. Walking past the large glass wall, she waved her fingers at House, making him roll his eyes again.

"Who was that?" Dr Foreman asked, watching the woman walk away.

"Faith Reselda. Intensive Care, though her true throne is Wilson's lap" House said, voice low with annoyance.

"Oh, come on, you're not still on about that are you?" Dr Chase asked, Australian accent thick. "They're not sleeping together."

"You keep telling yourself that, princess" House said, turning back to the whiteboard. "Now, come on."

Faith walked back to her dominion, pulling her pager from the pocket of her lab coat. No alerts had been sounded in the twenty minutes she'd been gone, there appeared to be no direct emergency for her to fret over. For the intensive care ward, that was a rare occasion. It wasn't often that there was a quiet hour.

She walked into her patient's room, going straight for his chart. Mr Jacobson was a sweet older man and happened to have been one of Faith's favourite patient's. He was always nice to her, he would talk to her softly while she looked over his chart or performed one of her many check-ups. He'd also tried to set her up with his son.

Mr Jacobson laid on the bed, eyes closed and head tilted away from her. After his last operation, he'd become weaker. With an already weak immune system, he became more susceptible to infection. This, of course, meant when his niece came for a visit with the beginnings of a cold, Mr Jacobson easily caught it.

Faith went mad when she found out. And Faith's version of mad was to stand before the culprit and silently stare at them, causing them to become quickly uncomfortable. Very few people could keep themselves from apologising while panicking - the whole tears, snotty nose, heavy breathing.

Faith had removed the original doctor Mr Jacobson's case immediately with a firm-handed reprimand. Medical negligence was not tolerated on Faith's ward, no matter who it was by. You could be the best doctor in the world but if you done something to endanger her patient's health, Faith would come down on you like a ton of brick.

"Come to prod at me again?" Mr Jacobson asked, eyes still closed and head still turned away.

"You know you love it" Faith teased, grinning at the older gentleman. "Come on, Jacobson. Get yourself ready for me."

"You put too much pressure on my old heart, I'm afraid your beautiful face will be the cause of my untimely death" he flirted and yet still pulled himself up and leaned back against the pillows.

"Untimely? You just called yourself old!" she laughed, dropping his chart back into its holder at the end of the bed. "Anyway, it wouldn't matter. I'd be here to save you." She gave Mr Jacobson a cheeky smile when he finally opened his eyes, a sparkle in his eyes and a smile on him face.

"You're lucky I'm married and so much older" Mr Jacobson smiled at her. "You're a woman after my own heart."

"Oh, honey, you wouldn't be able to handle me" she laughed. "Now come on, stop putting this off. The sooner we get started, the sooner you can get back to your old-man dreams."

"But the sooner you leave, why would I want that" he chuckled.

It didn't take Faith long to complete Mr Jacobson's check-up. While the old man was still quite ill, he had improved immensely in the last few days. After scribbling down the information on his information sheet, Faith said farewell to her favourite patient and left his room.

A few hours later, after checking on a few more patients, Faith walked over to the nurses' station and leant of the counter. As she bit her lip, she continued to read the schedule in her hands. She had one patient to go look at. It would be much easier if the patient wasn't so argumentative. Faith was used to having petty arguments – she was friends with House – but Mrs Thompson just went straight for the kill.

Women shouldn't be doctors, they should be house wives. But women of Faith's colour – she wasn't exactly white but she was no dark beauty either, she was more… caramel toned – were meant not only to serve their husbands but to serve families of a higher social class. Mrs Thompson found is surprising that a woman of colour – light or dark toned – had an education beyond the basics.

As horrible as it sounded, Faith couldn't wait to be rid of Mrs Thompson. The woman had come into the hospital two days ago, after a serious heart attack. Faith wanted to get her better and on her way as soon as possible. There was a lot that Faith could handle – again, she was friends with House – but Mrs Thompson… no.

"Hey, Mabel, could you do me a favour?" Faith asked one of the nurses who sat behind a computer. "Could you get me a coffee and put it in my office?"

"Thom?" Mabel asked, eyebrow raised but she didn't look away from the computer screen.

"Yes" Faith sighed. "I'm going to need coffee as a reason to live through this check-up."

Mabel chuckled, shaking her head. "You better go hurry then."

"Cheers, May" Faith smiled, dropping a few dollar bills in the woman's hand before turning away.

Mrs Thompson laid in her bed, staring blindly out the window, not even blinking against the light. Holding in a groan of reluctance, Faith forced herself forward and took hold of Mrs Thompsons chart.

She remained silent as she read, not bothering to disturb the patient while she was in quiet, peaceful state. She pulled out her pen, checking the monitors and recording the necessary bits of information. She rested the clipboard and the pen at the end of the bed, pulling her stethoscope from around her neck.

"Mrs Thompson, I'm going to need to examine you now" Faith said, taking a step closer to the woman.

"You've very rude, not greeting your patient when you enter the room" Mrs Thompson commented, sparing the doctor a glance. "Though, of course, I'm not surprised that you have no manners, what with your background and all."

"My background, yes" Faith nodded. "Medical school didn't teach me that I needed to announce myself at all times."  
"I'll never understand how a woman of your colour got into medical school" Mrs Thompson said, her nose scrunching up as she looked at Faith again.

"Ever heard of Mary Seacole? She was a black woman, a nurse, who treated soldiers on the line during the Crimean War" Faith informed the woman, pressing the stethoscope to the woman's chest. "Imagine that, a black female nurse who saved hundreds of people. The shame."

The rest of the check-up went in silence. Faith knew that is wasn't very professional of her to reply to Mrs Thompson in such a way, but, for some reason, she just couldn't hold her tongue.

"You're much better, Mrs Thompson. Just another day or two and we'll be able to move you to a more fitting ward" Faith told her patient. "Try and get some sleep, it'll help with your recovery." She left the room, closing the door behind her and quickly made her way to her office.

Faith groaned, rolling her eyes as she stood before her desk. House ignored her, using his cane to spin himself around in her chair. Instead of telling him to move – he would just ignore her anyway – she sat herself down in the visitors' chair opposite him.

Neither doctors spoke as Faith leaned forward, grabbing the files belonging to Mr Jacobson and Mrs Thompson, pulling her pen from her pocket. House stopped spinning, watching the woman as she began to add notes to the secondary copies of the patients' folders.

"She's not Wilson's cousin" House said, pulling one of the desk draws open. "There was ham in her fridge."

"Oh, really? How surprising" Faith replied sarcastically. "Did you make yourself a sandwich."

House ignored her, sighing and shaking his head. "It's a tapeworm… she's refusing treatment. Wants proof."

"I take it as it's not in the digestive system" Faith commented. "By the way, I knew the answer hours ago, I told you it hours ago, you should have checked her home sooner. Anyway, just say that she's not mentally capable of making her own decisions regarding her health."

"No" he refused, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"She's going to die. If take her choice away and going to" she began, pushing her papers to the side.

"House" Dr Chase said, pushing into the office after a small knock on the door. "We could X-ray her leg, there's likely to be another worm there. Hey, Dr Reselda."

"Stop flirting" House told him.

"They have the same density as cerebro-spinal fluid" Faith ignored House comment, nodding along with Chase's idea.

"Exactly. With the difference of density from muscle, we might be able to see it" Chase explained further.

"Go" House told him, nodding towards the door. Chase left silently, rushing from the office and off to their tapeworm patient. House looked at Faith silently for a moment, before pushing himself to himself to his feet. "Hmm." He said before limping to the door and leaving the office.

Faith didn't bother to question the older doctor, instead, she stood and reclaimed her desk chair. She sighed in contentment, leaning back on the chair, eyes closed with a small smile. Fighting against the exhaustion, Faith sat up and reached for her cup of coffee.

"House!" she growled, glaring at the cup with only half the drink in. She shook her head but took a sip anyway, reaching for her papers and her pen. There was no point going after him over a cup of coffee, he's done it before and he'd do it again. If it wasn't Wilson that he was stealing from, it was her.

Less than an hour later, Faith was tidying her desk and putting her folders away. All that was left for her to do was to have a word with the overnight doctors and then she'd be on her way home, finally. Yes, she loved her job but still. It doesn't matter how you felt about your job, going home always sparked a sense of pleasure in your chest.

Just as she was rounding her desk and heading to the door, her phone rang. She leant over the desk, chest pressed against the wood as she reached for the phone, pulling it closer before standing up.

"Dr Reselda speaking" Faith answered.

"Hi Faith, it's Liza" Dr Cuddy greeted back. "Could you come by my office?"

"Is everything okay?" Faith asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine" Cuddy assured her. "I'll see you in a few." With that, Dr Cuddy hung up the phone.

Putting the phone back, Faith stared at the phone for a moment. She'd known Lisa Cuddy for years and, normally, she wouldn't behave in such way over the phone. Dr Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine, had never called Faith down to her office is such a manner. Normally, any news was passed over the phone or, in some cases, through email.

Giving a small shake of her head, Faith left her office and headed straight for the elevator. Within five minutes, she was standing in front of Dr Cuddy's office, biting her lip. She took a deep breath, quickly knocked and took a step inside the room.

"Ah, Faith" Dr Cuddy said from where she sat behind her desk. "Come in, shut the door."

 _ **A very subtle way of knocking Mrs Thompson down a step, I think. Hope you enjoyed that.**_

 _ **What we know about Faith: Her skin resembles the colour of caramel and her hair is long and dark. So, what actress/model/singer would portray her, do you think?**_

 _ **Once again, I hope this chapter hasn't offended you and if it has, I apologise. Thank you.**_


End file.
